For All We Know
by MoonlightSerenade
Summary: G for now...higher rating later, perhaps. Jocelyn Bauer has just been accepted for an apprenticeship at Hogwarts, but for Professor Snape! Will both parties learn to accept their differences and actually get along?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Jocelyn, mummy and daddy, Logan...Eileen...Veronica...and Lori. The rest is JK Rowlings...no lawsuits, I'm going through college! O.O

* * *

**

**Prologue for "For All We Know"**

Graduation Day, 1999 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jocelyn Bauer vied for a spot in front of the mirror that one of her roommates had brought at some point during her seven years here. She checked to make sure that her hair wasn't purple or standing up in a Mohawk. She'd cleared the hair color from her hair last night, but it was always good to check. Jocelyn's short brown hair hung around her face, the bangs hanging slightly into her eyes.

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Eileen Dunne squealed, primping her always perfect features. She patted her blonde hair and checked her make-up for the 100th time.

Veronica Wilkes elbowed her way in front of the mirror, shoving Jocelyn out of the way. Jocelyn narrowed her eyes at the girl…woman…but stepped aside somewhat gracefully, grabbing a hand-mirror off of the nearest dresser and checked her make-up quickly; she'd done it in haste this morning. Her third, and final, roommate, Lori Potts snatched the hand-mirror out of Jocelyn's hands and gave her a bit of a glare.

"Fine, fine…" she muttered, walking away. Seven years and those three still couldn't stand her. Lovely…

"I just can't believe that it's been seven years already…can you imagine, Ronnie?" Lori said as she applied a lot of make-up.

"It is rather hard to believe…but I'm ready to go out and make my own. How about you three? Lori, where are you headed?"

"I think I'm going to get a job at the Ministry, a secretary of some sort," Lori responded as she packed away the remainder of her belongings.

"And you Ronnie?"

"I might work for Daddy at his shop in Diagon Alley."

"What about you, Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn turned her head and looked around at the three girls from her perch on the window seat, as if in shock. "Me?"

"Well, who else is named Jocelyn?" snipped Lori, putting her hands on her hips. "Honestly, you'd think that we ignored you all the time."

_"Maybe that's because you do?" _Jocelyn thought, but she didn't voice her opinion. "I…I'm heading for London."

"London? What for?" Veronica said in a shocked voice. "What on Earth is so great in London?"

"A job."

"What job?"

"Social services, I guess. I can help people there." And with that, Jocelyn turned and looked back out the window, contemplating the view. All three girls turned and muttered among themselves about how she'd always been 'a bit off' and they never felt as if she were a 'true Ravenclaw', how Jocelyn had never fully embraced 'the wizarding way'. To tell the truth, Jocelyn loved being a witch. Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world was where she belonged, that she was sure off. But she needed to get away from the one person who had basically tortured her for seven years: Severus Snape.

Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, had been her potions professor for all seven years. Jocelyn had gone beyond the required five years of potions because she had gotten an "O" on her Potions O.W.L., and Professor Snape only allowed those who received an "O" into his N.E.W.T.-level Potions class. She'd done well on her N.E.W.T.'s, or so she hoped. Not like it would really matter anyways, not where she was headed.

Professor Snape had done nothing but send jeers and scowls at her all seven years. Even if she got the potion right, it didn't matter. She was never good enough, ever, for one single kind word. One "good job" when she got the most difficult potion right when the rest of the class didn't, the closest anyone came to Jocelyn's success was the boy who accidentally got his eyebrows blown off by said potion. All he had done was sneer at her and pass her by…like always. It ended up really getting on her nerves in her N.E.W.T. Potions because the class was so much smaller, Professor Snape spent the portion of it that he didn't spend teaching glaring over her shoulder. Jocelyn secretly though that he was trying to get her to mess up intentionally.

"Oh, it's time to go! Jocelyn…Jocelyn!" Jocelyn turned her head towards Lori. "C'mon…it's time to go graduate!"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Jocelyn looked out of the window again and sighed. "I won't be seeing this view for some time…and I'll miss it." She stood up and smoothed her graduation robes down. All students had black robes and black mortarboards, but the houses were apparent. Ravenclaw students had a blue collar and a black and blue tassel, Gryffindor had a red collar and a red and gold tassel, Slytherin had a green collar and a green and silver tassel, and Hufflepuff had a yellow collar and a black and yellow tassel. Jocelyn went to the Ravenclaw Common Room to find all of the seventh year Ravenclaws there, ready to head to the Great Hall.

Their painting was opened and the students went on their way to where their futures awaited them.

"I am pleased to present you with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 1999!" Albus Dumbledore announced. A resounding cheer sounded from the graduated witches and wizards as they all rushed off of the risers. Jocelyn ran off with the rest of her classmates, finding her mother and father quickly, and saw that they had brought her older brother, Logan, along. She hugged her brother tight, not having seen him in a bit, and not having expected him at all.

"I'm proud of you, Joey," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "You showed 'em up."

"Thanks Logan." The first true smile in ages spread itself across her face. "C'mon…I'm ready." Her parents nodded and walked toward the door, Logan and Jocelyn following, his arm slung around her shoulders. Jocelyn paused for a moment on the way out of the main door. This was it…her moment of pride, of finally leaving Hogwarts. But was she happy…or was she sad?

* * *

**A/N: All right...so I followed some review advice and I added a Prologue...yay for me! I shall definately be thanking that person at the beginning of Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1: From the Bungalow to Hogwarts

**A/N: I own nothing…no shocker there…just Jocelyn Bauer and her most excellent bungalow! **

**Thankies!:**

**duj – Thanks so much for your suggestions, I added a Prologue! And I decided to finish this chapter completely, even though it got ages too long, just so I could upload it all at the same time.**

**One Dark Flame – I hope that the improved Chapter 1 helps more than the original. I'll try to delve more into Jocelyn's depths, I promise! If not, you have my permission to whack me with a tree trunk…**

* * *

**For All We Know**

MoonlightSerenade

_Chapter 1: From the Bungalow to Hogwarts_

Clutched in her hands was the letter that Jocelyn Bauer had been eagerly waiting ages for. She hurried inside of her bungalow, setting her two bags of groceries down on the counter. Recently Jocelyn had applied to Hogwarts for an apprenticeship. She didn't say which subject or professor, knowing that Professor Dumbledore would choose what he thought would be best suited to her. She dug into one of the bags and procured an apple and after taking a bit out of it, Jocelyn popped open the wax Hogwarts seal and began reading:

_Jocelyn Bauer_

_22 High Street_

_Bungalow #6_

_London_

_Dear Jocelyn,_

_How nice to hear from you again! It's been a few years, hasn't it? Since you graduated? You always were a bright on, you graduated very near the top of your class, didn't you? I recall many classmates taken aback by your high standing, they misjudged you severely._

_Now onto what you wrote me about!_

_I do believe that I have found a great match for your aptitude and personality._

_I did review your grades from every year and there was one class in which you showed great talent in, always receiving good marks. You also received an "O" mark on this subjects O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams._

_You will be apprenticing in Potions for Professor Severus Snape._

_If there are any questions, please feel free to Owl me or Floo in for a discussion._

_-Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Jocelyn swallowed the bite of apple that she had just taken and then her mouth hung open.

"Professor Snape?!" she cried out. This couldn't be…Professor Snape was the one and only reason why she ever lost her house any points. They didn't see eye to eye, to say the least. The seven years that Jocelyn attended Hogwarts were the years that Ravenclaw had lost the largest amounts of points in its history. Professor Snape would either find some idiotic reason to subtract points because of Jocelyn, or he would make snide comments until she rose to the occasion and caused points to be taken away.

Jocelyn grabbed her cloak from where it hung across the back of her couch and strode over to her fireplace, securing the long, deep crimson velvet cloak around herself and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace, which hadn't been lit yet today, thankfully.

"Hogsmeade!" she said loudly and clearly, referring to the wizarding town that was very close to Hogwarts. Since no one could Apparate directly to Hogwarts, that was close enough for her. After speaking the name she threw down the powder and green flames engulfed her, spinning her away to the Hogsmeade fireplace. She made a sort of crash landing and sat for a moment so as to let her stomach settle down a bit.

"I hate Floo…" she muttered, standing up and brushing herself off as well as she could. Jocelyn then headed off towards Hogwarts, walking quickly, thanking herself for wearing comfortable Muggle clothing today. She didn't have work today so she was wearing blue jeans, a T-Shirt for a Muggle band called Further Seems Forever, and dirty white and blue Vans trainers. Jocelyn broke into a run as the gates came into view and she opened the gate and slipped in, walking up the dirt path to the heavy wooden doors that led inside of the grand old castle.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing inside of the castle? Are you a student?"

Jocelyn turned to locate the person that had just spoken to her and shook her head no. "No, I'm not a student here. More like a former student that has been accepted for an apprenticeship, but has a rather large question about it…Professor McGonagall," she finished with a slight smile. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes for a moment, trying to place this student. "Jocelyn Bauer, Ravenclaw, graduated five years ago."

A look of recognition crossed her face. "That's right. Lost quite a few points from Professor Snape, if I do recall correctly."

"Unfortunately you do. Is the Headmaster in his office?"

"Yes, come with me." Professor McGonagall turned to lead the way, which Jocelyn still knew by heart, and the professor also needed to provide the password so as to get to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Five years? Is that right? Doesn't seem that long…"

"Yeah, it's been a few years since I've seen Hogwarts, been inside of it. I've missed it these past few years. Finally got around to getting an apprenticeship. I guess I should have made suggestions to Professor Dumbledore on which subject and professor," Jocelyn replied to her former Transfiguration professor.

"Why is that?" Professor McGonagall inquired, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Well, I've been assigned to Potions under Professor Snape…and it's apparently very infamous how well he and I got along." The sarcasm in her voice was utterly apparent and the older woman merely nodded her head.

The two women had reached the giant stone phoenix that stood outside of the Headmaster office.

"Cockroach Clusters…" said Professor McGonagall to the Phoenix and it began to turn. Jocelyn was ushered into the revolving stairs and soon she was standing outside of Dumbledore's office. She heard that there was more than just one voice in there, but she didn't really care at this moment. Dumbledore should know better than to put Jocelyn Bauer and Severus Snape together! The two together were apparently infamous enough for everyone to remember how many points she had lost on account of him!

Jocelyn marched right into the office; her cloak billowing out behind her, her short, dark brown hair that normally framed her face was whipping around her face. "Professor Dumbledore, how could you apprentice me to Professor Snape? We get along about as well as Voldemort and Harry Potter do!"

An amused look crossed Professor Dumbledore's face and he motioned her to come in further. Imagine Jocelyn's surprise when she moved closer to Dumbledore's desk and there was Professor Severus Snape, in the flesh, sitting in a chair with his normal smirk upon his face.

"Severus was just discussing the same issue with me, my dear," supplied Professor Dumbledore. He literally drew up and chair and offered it to her. "Please, have a seat, won't you?"

"What, brought a snack for the trip?" Snape said with a sneer on his face. Jocelyn looked down at her hand and noticed that she had brought the apple that she'd been eating at her bungalow. She glowered at Severus and turned towards Professor Dumbledore. He cut her off when Jocelyn tried to speak.

"I imagine that Severus and you are arguing the same points, but it is in my opinion that both parties could learn from each other by working together. My decision is final, Jocelyn…and Severus." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at both parties, his blue eyes twinkling. "Will you be living at Hogwarts, Miss Bauer?"

"I don't know. I'd like to keep my bungalow, but if I apprentice here, I will have to quit my job. I won't have any income to keep it, I guess."

"Nonsense, you can keep your bungalow. Just for trips on the weekend, I am guessing?"

Jocelyn spoke the next line under her breath, but made sure that Professor Snape would hear it. "Yeah, or when the snarkiness gets to be too much…" He bristled and she knew that he had heard her. She grinned for the first time since she had opened that letter. "Yes…just for the weekends if I need someone private to work."

"Done. I will show you to your room now, Miss Bauer." Dumbledore moved from behind his desk and walked to where the stone phoenix stood sentry. "Ah…Severus. If there is nothing left to be discussed…?"

"No." And with that Snape stood and strode to the exit and left quickly.

"Good then. After you, Miss Bauer." Jocelyn exited first and waited when she stepped off of the twisting stairs until Professor Dumbledore emerged and began walking, leading her to where her room was.

"Professor Dumbledore…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Please, you are not a student anymore, Albus will suffice."

"Right. Albus, my…relationship…with Professor Snape is legendary; there is not doubt in my mind about that. I am sure that you've heard."

"I have."

"Then…why did you put us together? Honestly…that doesn't seem to me to be the wisest choice."

"But you must look beyond your student/teacher relationship with Severus. You are an adult now, things may have changed. Besides, Severus has much to teach you…and I have an inkling that Severus may learn just as much in this apprenticeship as you will. Ah! Here we are!" The duo stopped in front of a rather beautiful painting of an old English castle, similar to Hogwarts. "This is the painting that leads to your chambers. The password has not been set yet, so I suggest that you do that straight away. When you wish to bring some of your belongings here, call for a house-elf. They will be more than happy to assist you. Any questions?"

"No, none. Thank you for this opportunity, Prof—Albus."

"My pleasure, child," he said with a smile. He turned and walked back in the direction that we had come from, no doubt heading back to his office.

"Okay…password…password…" Jocelyn chewed the inside of her cheeks, a bad habit that she had picked up in childhood. She looked around, just to double check that there was no one lurking about before she set the password. "Marshmallow Fluff," she murmured, the painting swinging open. "Cool…got that done now…now to check out my room." Jocelyn walked inside, the painting swinging shut behind her. She looked around and her jaw fell slack for a moment or two.

"Well…this is more than I expected."

The room that Jocelyn stepped into was beautiful…and quite large. The king-sized bed had a canopy that came close to brushing the ceiling. A large bookshelf sat and took up a good chunk of the wall, a heavy-looking desk next to it with an equally heavy-looking chair. All of this was on the Jocelyn's right side, the bed was straight ahead. On her left side was a large wardrobe which would hold every stitch of her clothing, or so she was willing to bet. There were two overstuffed chairs that would fit two people into them, and there was also a doorway. This piqued her curiosity and Jocelyn walked towards it to investigate, finding it to be her own personal bathroom, very functional. Her suite was decorated in shades of blue and gray, with some black.

"Ravenclaw…" she murmured, quite satisfied. Jocelyn moved over to the window and curled up in it, the ledge being wide enough to fit her. She stared out the window at the landscape that she never thought she would see again. "Welcome home, Jocelyn…your dream and your worst nightmare all rolled into one bittersweet pill."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...first chappie...total and complete...read, review...let me know what I'm doing well, and what I'm doing not so well...I want to know so I can improve! **


	3. Chapter 2: Introducing Pip & Settling In

**A/N: Once again...I own zilch but Jocelyn and the always cute Pip. And my plot. Yes...that's it.**

**

* * *

For All We Know**

MoonlightSerenade

_Chapter 2: Introducing Pip & Settling In  
_

The beautiful English landscape held Jocelyn's attention for somewhere around thirty minutes, truly having missed it in her absence. The view from her bungalow was of the street below, cars rushing by at all hours of the day and night, but she'd grown used to that. If she wanted to see something beautiful Jocelyn would walk to a park that was about 15 minutes away from her. She even caught site of a thestral soaring briefly above the treetops before it ducked back down into the protective, leafy walls of the Forbidden Forest. Some smoke was curling out of the hut that was on the edge of the forest which mean that the half-giant groundskeeper was still at the school, hopefully he was still teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was the best possible professor for the job as he loved magical creatures. Well, creatures of any sort, really. The larger they were, the more Hagrid loved them. Some of his previous pets had been a dragon and an incredibly large spider.

Jocelyn crawled out of the window ledge and took off her cloak, hanging it upon a coat hanger near her entrance painting, then proceeded to ring the brass button that was supposed to summon and house-elf to her chambers. She figured that she might as well begin moving in, she assumed that she would begin to work with Severus within the week. After ringing the bell she didn't have to wait long, and house-elf appeared in front of her with a sharp crack around five or ten seconds later. It was very short, as all house-elves were, around two or three feet in height with light brown skin, similar to some house-elves. This one had very long, thin, floppy ears, a short, tiny nose, and large eyes the color of the needles of a pine tree.

"How can Pip help Miss today?" he asked, bowing until his ears brushed the floor.

"Hello Pip. I need some help moving my belongings from my home to here. I was told to ask you for assistance."

"Yes, right away! To where is Pip going?"

"Twenty-two High Street, Bungalow six, London. Just, ah, bring everything that you can manage. Books first, please."

"Pip is happy to help, Miss!" With that Pip disappeared and Jocelyn sat in one of the chairs, a royal blue color made of a very soft material to wait for the slightly hyper house-elf. "Always pleased to serve, apparently." Jocelyn hadn't ever had contact with a house-elf before, she had only seen photographs in a book about magical creatures. The Bauer's hadn't ever had any real use for a servant, only four people lived in the house and it wasn't a tremendously large house. Jocelyn's mum, Kelly, was able to take care of the house an her family at the same time, always succeeding in making sure that both were impeccable. Jocelyn admired her mother to no send, she was beautiful, graceful, intelligent, forgiving, and she was such a wonderful mum. Jocelyn wished with all her might that someday she could be just like Kelly.

Pip reappeared, making it sound like a firecracker has just gone off her in room, jarring Jocelyn from her thoughts and she rushed over to the creature, relieving him of two heavy boxes of books. She carried them over to the bookshelf and set them down, ready to put them on the many shelves of the tall bookshelf.

"There are two more boxes of just books, Miss. After that Pip will be bringing your clothing."

"Very well, thanks," she replied from her squatted down position. Pip disapperated once more and Jocelyn began to pull books out of the boxes, sorting them by subject, the largest pile being books about potions, but she also had books on herbology, transfiguration, and charms. Herbology was extremely useful with potions because when you need a magical plant for a potion, one would be able to understand what magical qualities that plant had. The transfiguration books and charms books were for her own purposes. Jocelyn wanted to know as much as she could, she was hungry for knowledge. That's why Jocelyn was a Ravenclaw, always reading, always studying. It may have also been because she was trying very hard to earn back lost points.

Another crack, a thud, and then another crack. Jocelyn turned and saw two more boxes that contained the rest of her collection of books and she walked over that way, moving those boxes over to where the other boxes were, pulling out book after book as she kept organizing each book.

"I have too many bloody books..." Jocelyn muttered. It felt like sorting out her books was taking ages. "This is exactly the reason why I have got to stop purchasing books constantly." She said that, but she didn't mean it. She knew that if she went to Hogsmeade today that she would stop in the book shop and probably purchase at least one new book. People were always publishing some new magical theory or spells...Jocelyn wanted to know them all. She also liked to do reasearch on something that interested her enough, sometimes proving new theories wrong. She never released what she found to the public, not wanting to seem hateful or too smart and actually get attention. That's not what she wanted at all...to be anonymous was bliss in her eyes.

Pip kept popping in and out for the rest of the afternoon, Jocelyn didn't even notice that he had stopped bringing things from her bungalow until she realized that it had become eriely quiet, simply because she become somewhat accoustomed to the noise he would make while entering and leaving. Turning about she saw items from her house scattered around the room, Pip must've tried to find a place for everything that he had to retrieve for her. She sighed, realizing that it was going to take her all day to settle herself in. A clock in the room told her that it was nearing noon, her stomach's complaining made the fact known that she needed to get some food. Another press of the button had Pip apparating to her chamber and she ordered a plate of whatever was being served at the time. Jocelyn ate most anything, no matter how good or bad it was or what it was, for that matter. He brought the food back and she kept working, telling her stomach that until all her books were at least sorted, it wasn't getting any food.

Jocelyn stood back and looked at the books that litered the floor by her bookshelf and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally done with that...now it's time to eat."

* * *

**A/N: Sorries for taking so long to update...real life decided to send me for a whirl. Craziness ensued. But I assure you that I am now focused on...other things as well as this? Cold hard fact: I am very interested in this story, but things are going nuts for me. Updates will be, at best, irregular for "For All We Know", but they will occur. I promise. I will not abandon this fic.  
Oh yes...and if there are any spelling/grammer errors that I've missed, please point them out. I'm still looking for a beta...if you wish to be one, email me, please.  
**


End file.
